


Saved from drowning

by kaz221tardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hypothermia, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz221tardis/pseuds/kaz221tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt, Sam is drowning and dean has to save him.<br/>I own nothing but my mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved from drowning

Water. Everywhere. In my mouth, my lungs, surrounding me, pulling me down.

A pair of strong, solid arms wrapped around my chest and pulled me up out of the water. My head broke through the surface, but I couldn't take in any air, couldn't move.

I found myself laying on damp ground with someone leaning over me, Dean. His lips were moving like he was screaming my name, but no sound reached my ears. Fingers pressed against the side of my neck, I wished they wouldn't, it hurt. My brother pushed hard on my chest a few times. My mouth was pulled open and he breathed into it. Warm air trickled down my throat. I wanted to be able to breathe without his help, but I couldn't.

"-you dare!" Dean shouted, pounding on my chest, "you hear me sammy? Don't you dare give up!"

Another breath. More compressions. Breath. Compressions.

"Alright, Sammy, I'm gonna give you one more breath, and then you're doing it on your own," he ran his shaking fingers through my dripping hair.

I wanted to come back, to ease his fear. Hell I'd even put up with his mother-henning if it meant he wouldn't be scared. Dean had already lost so much he didn't deserve to lose me too. He pressed his mouth against mine again and pushed more air into my lungs. He pushed down on my chest.

Suddenly, I sucked in air. I shot up coughing up the water my body had consumed.

"Easy little brother, shh, it's okay, just let it out," Dean said soothingly as he lay me on my side and thumped my back.

When I had choked out most of the water in my lungs, I realized I was on Dean's lap. Embarrassed, I struggled to get up, but a gentle hand on my chest held me down.

"Lemme up," I said weakly.

"No, Sam," Dean said sternly, "you aren't gonna be moving anywhere anytime soon."

"But-"

"I almost lost you!" Dean shouted, suddenly angry, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, you hear?! What would I have-"

Instead of finishing he wrapped his arms tightly around me, rested my chin on his shoulder and smashing me against his chest. His hold was too tight but I was too weak to protest.

"D'n... Cr'shing me," I mumbled.

He instantly stopped in favor of cradling me in his arms. His thumb absentmindedly stroking my cheek.

"Stop it-" I tried to protest.

"Don't talk, buddy," he pressed a finger to my lips, "we gotta get you back to the motel, okay? You're too weak to walk; I'll have to carry you to the car."

"D'n-"

"No arguments, Sam. You can barely lift your head up on your own," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I didn't like his idea very much so I tried in vain to stand up. My head started spinning badly and two steady hands guided me back against my big brother's thigh, one on my chest and the other under my head as gently as if he was handling an infant.

"I mean it, Sammy, no," he continued to hold me down easily.

The coldness from the water finally hit me and I was so cold everything hurt. I shivered and pressed closer to Dean. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"D’n no, y're c’ld ‘n wet," I protested.

"You were in the water longer," he stubbornly insisted.

He picked me up bridal style, causing a groan of pain to escape my lips.

"Hur's..."

"Shh. I know. It's okay," Dean soothed.

My head fell against his solid chest, trying not to flinch every time he moved. I felt smooth leather under me, an engine roared to life, and a couple warm blankets piled on top of me. My head was directed to Dean's shoulder and fingers ran through my hair.

"You can go to sleep, now, little brother," Dean said softly.

"But I'm not-" even as I protested, my eyelids grew too heavy to keep up.

After two lethargic blinks, I couldn't open my eyes again. Gentle fingers combed through my hair and lulled my aching weak body to sleep. Just before I dozed off, I felt a quick kiss pressed against the top of my head and a smile tugged at my lips.

 

When I woke up, I was on something soft, a bed. Layers of blankets covered me and a strong arm wrapped around me, pulling me against a warm, solid body.

"D'n? Wh't'r y' doin'?" I slurred.

"Sleeping," came his tired response.

"'N my b'd?" I protested drowsily.

"Technically it's mine," he pulled me closer to him so he was half on top of me.

"G't 'ff," I weakly struggled to get away, but he held me down easily.

"No," he said angrily.

I flinched at his anger and tried to pull away, but he just pulled me under him more.

"You got hypothermia and I let you fall asleep! Hell, I friggin PUT you to sleep! You almost died, Sammy, and it's my fault!"

I opened my mouth to argue, then I realized that both of us were only wearing boxers and blushed.

"If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone I swear I'll..." he tried half-heartedly to threaten me.

After checking my vitals, however, he got up and headed to the kitchen. I tried to get up after him, follow the source of warmth, but only managed to fall off the bed.

"And what you think you're doing?" Dean stood over me.

"Col'. Hur's," I tried to explain.

"When did you get so big, little brother?" He scooped me up and plopped me on the bed, quickly covering my shaking body in blankets.

"I'm just heating up some soup, I'll be back in a minute," he brushed hair out of my eyes, "you haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

True to his word, Dean was back in a minute carrying a bowl filled with soup and a spoon. He pushed me over and pulled me up so I was in a sitting position but leaning against him. He grabbed the bowl and spoon and scooped up some broth and held it to my cracked lips.

"C'n do 't," I muttered, but he took advantage of my open mouth and stuck the spoon in.

He held my jaw closed so I had no choice but to swallow. I glared at him.

"N't a b'by."

"Look at yourself! Your hands are shaking so bad you'd just spill it on yourself and I am not giving you a bath."

That shut me up pretty well, and I let him feed me the rest of the soup without complaint. It wasn’t half bad. When I was done, Dean moved to get up, but I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ah, so NOW you realize you need me," he smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Col', hur's," I defended myself.

"I know," he said sorrowfully and put the dish on the nightstand, "How we get more clothes on first though, okay?"

Unfortunately for me, this meant big brother had to dress me like a doll and I had very little dignity left as it was.

Seeing my hesitation, Dean added, "You'll be warmer."

That was all it took to convince me to let Dean put me in sweats and a soft tee shirt. When he was dressed too, Dean lay down next to me and let me snuggle up against him.

"Thanks, De," I said quietly.

"Don't hafta thank me," he ruffled my hair, "I'll always take care of you, little brother.”


End file.
